


【授权翻译】叛徒（предатель）【马卡洛夫x尤里】

by Asarilce



Category: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarilce/pseuds/Asarilce
Summary: 用枪指着自己的头扣动扳机都要比说服马卡洛夫放弃恐怖袭击更容易。
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Yuri (Modern Warfare 3)
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】叛徒（предатель）【马卡洛夫x尤里】

**Author's Note:**

> 不懂俄语，如有错误望指正  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057413

竞选时期就像是在进行一场生存竞赛，尽管事实也的确如此。马卡洛夫的政治团体在莫斯科市中心的一间办公室里度过了一夜。从广告商到秘书，不论是他们的咖啡还是能量都在渐渐流干。据初步统计，竞选活动花费了超过3亿卢布。尤里不清楚细节，但他不时地听到一些关于钱花出去的消息。媒体宣传，儿童之家的服装和教科书，帮助二战老兵和残疾人，阿富汗，车臣冲突老兵……尤里不知道马卡洛夫团队的成员是如何在控制这整个系统运作的同时直到现在还没有发疯的。马卡洛夫在这场战争中招募人手是正确的：每个律师、金融家和公关人员、每个秘书都在努力工作，他们根本没有失败的权利。  
尤里完全想不出马卡洛夫是靠什么撑过来的：在竞选开始前的六个月，他的母亲被诊断出罹患晚期胃癌。俄罗斯的医生摊开双手表示无能为力，马卡洛夫只好带她去德国，以色列——而尤里像忠实的看门狗一样跟着他们——但这也帮不了她什么。肿瘤已经扩散到了内脏，无法遏制地生长着。马卡洛夫在莫斯科郊外两层楼的豪宅里的一个房间被打造成了一间重症监护室，而他的母亲在那里度过了她最后的日子，陪伴她的则是大量的止痛药和护士的严密观察。  
在去见记者或去电视台接受采访前，马卡洛夫得要化上二十分钟的妆，却仍不能完全遮住他眼眶下深深的黑眼圈。他还可能一整天都不吃东西，尽管他经常在餐馆里会见他的生意伙伴。他看起来非常憔悴。到了晚上，尤里去给他送晚餐，每次都得到一样的对话:  
“我不饿，尤里（Юра），妈的。”（原文Юра为尤里的爱称）  
“除非你吃点东西，不然别指望你能撑下去。”  
广告牌、电视屏幕和马卡洛夫的竞选传单上的他都微笑着。他完美的口号承诺了一个光明的未来——一个强大的、自给自足的国家，没有腐败的空间，一个在任何方面都不依赖欧洲的帝国。除了尤里，没有人能知道马卡洛夫在观众面前的这些表演有多么的困难。  
民众的投票结束后，剩下的就是等待。断断续续的消息在这持续不断的漫长等待中不时地传来。鲍里斯·沃舍夫斯基领先，马卡洛夫领先。在大约70%的统计选票中，只有这两人领先，步调几乎一致。总部的空气中弥漫着紧张的气息和烟草燃烧出的烟雾——空调已经停止了运行。凌晨4点，结果出来了：沃舍夫斯基赢了，比他多得了0.8%的票。三天后，马卡洛夫的母亲在她那张床上咽了气。  
葬礼很低调，马卡洛夫没有其他亲戚，从伊万诺娃搬到莫斯科后，他的母亲也从未交过朋友。她把所有的空闲时间都花在了他们家后院的一个大花园上。  
尤里想敲门，但办公室的门开着。马卡洛夫坐在书桌前，电脑屏幕上闪烁着屏保画面，而他右手边则放着半瓶伏特加和一杯融化的冰块。  
“你没事吧？”尤里关上门，问道。愚蠢的问题。  
“没事。”马卡洛夫耸了耸肩，把杯子举到嘴边。  
“够了，已经结束了。”尤里抓住了他的手腕。“够了。”他又重复了一遍，抽走了杯子。  
马卡洛夫依然握着手指，仿佛他要握住一团空气。沉默了很长时间后，他突然开口道:  
“你知道…这是好事。”  
尤里喝下杯子里的东西，挤了挤脸，问道:  
“有什么好的？”  
“什么都好。”  
马卡洛夫的眼睛非常干净。  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“一个没有弱点的人能做很多事情。”  
他的嘴角颤抖地扯出一个微笑。当尤里意识到马卡洛夫在说什么时，他感到心脏一阵刺痛——这种感觉就像愤怒而又嫉妒，但实际上只是一种普通的怨恨罢了。在过去的几年里，他们之间发生的事情超越了友谊，但却不能称之为爱。尤里向自己保证他不会这么称呼它。马卡洛夫要把他逼疯了，这是他从来没有从别的女人或男人那里感受到过的情感。他愿意为他杀人，甚至是为他而死。但他一点也不希望得到回报。这样比较轻松。  
“我得带着这个。”尤里点了点头。“你应该休息一下。我们都累了。”  
他正要离开，但马卡洛夫伸手拦住了他，把手搭在他的肩膀上。尤里愣住了，他的臀部紧贴着桌子的边缘。他浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他们多久没做爱了？三四个星期?  
“对不起。”马卡洛夫突然说，拥抱了他一下。  
“这很正常。”尤里摇了摇头，控制住自己的声音。他不记得马卡洛夫上次为什么事情道歉是什么时候了。“没事的。”  
尤里想再补充些什么，但接下来他只是贪婪地吻住对方，解开了马卡洛夫的衬衫扣子。

* * *

选举似乎过去了很久。令人惊讶的是，马卡洛夫冷静的接受了极端民族主义党派的驱逐。冷静得有些不正常。尤里很清楚：当他接管了扎卡耶夫的政党，鲍里斯·沃舍夫斯基就已经签下了自己的死刑令。马卡洛夫又全身心地投入了工作；而“核心集团”（原文Красный Спецназ，此处用了wiki里马卡洛夫集团的官方名字）招募了一些激进分子，这些人不愿屈服于新总统的政治制度。一场风暴即将要来临了——而且会比马卡洛夫在中东引爆核弹所造成的要更糟糕。他想要血，而他在莫斯科机场的计划已经超出了善恶之界。计划很简单，他们将要在其中一个航站楼里展开大屠杀，并把罪行推到美国恐怖组织的头上。如果沃舍夫斯基决定继续担任总统，那到时候他就不得不向美国宣战。而当沃舍夫斯基忙于美对付国人的时候，“核心集团”就有机会把西方拖进冲突中。这就是马卡洛夫想要的，发动第三次世界大战。  
尤里是一名杀人犯、绑架犯，他曾帮助跨境走私毒品，但他有一件事他不愿做，就是射杀无辜的平民。马卡洛夫不想听任何理由，而面对尤里的100个，1000个论点，他掌握着一个无法撼动的答案：任何战争都会导致平民死亡，而这是必要的。用枪指着自己的头扣动扳机都要比说服马卡洛夫放弃恐怖袭击更容易。  
尤里的内心想的是和马卡洛夫呆在一起直到最后一刻，即使这个人决定把整个星球变成一个放射性沙漠。但一个理性的声音——或者，别的什么——一直告诉他不能再这样下去了。  
袭击的前两周，尤里会见了联邦安全局的一名男子。

* * *

安全屋很冷。这所房子早就计划要被拆除了，因此，没有暖气，没有电，没有水。尤里哈了口气，摩擦着手掌。他注意到角落里一个满是灰尘的床头柜上有一些纸。他仔细看了看，发现是一些照片，一些房地产合同和一张夹在票页之间的护照。照片上是一幢豪华的两层别墅。同一张照片的远处可以看到一片大海。尤里困惑地拿起护照，翻到第二页，上面有他的照片，但用的是假名。和合同上写的是同一个名字。  
“我想你可能想换个环境。”  
他没听见马卡洛夫进房间的动静。他感觉喉咙里有什么东西。尤里回头看向马卡洛夫。  
“你认真的？”  
“认真的。”马卡洛夫从背后抱住了他。“三间卧室，台球室，酒吧…游泳池。”他对其中一张照片点了下头。  
“你为什么要买下它？我们大可以只是租上一段时间。”  
“我想让你拥有一切。”  
马卡洛夫把手伸进他的衬衫里。尤里颤抖着，呼吸变得沉重了起来。自从他把马卡洛夫交给联邦调查局后，他就再也没有放松下来过。他每一小时,每一秒种都忍不住去担心马卡洛夫已经夫发现了他的所作所为——但怎么可能。这样的妄想和这该死的双重间谍游戏几近把尤里逼疯。他不知道接下来会发生什么。如果他能挺过明天。  
“门没锁。”突然，马卡洛夫用嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说到。事实上，在马卡洛夫的手下驻扎的四个房间里，门上没有门闩，甚至没有吸铁石。他很难受，他讨厌他自己。  
“睡觉。”马卡洛夫又突然在他耳边出了声。“明天会是艰难的一天。”  
尤里舔了舔嘴唇，微微地点了点头。马卡洛夫放开了他，几乎无声无息地走出了房间。尤里走到玻璃布满裂痕的窗前，把手搁在了脏兮兮的窗台上。一阵可怕的寒意从他的背后掠过，让他的手指都颤抖起来。  
“叛徒”。这个词过去几周来一直在他的脑海里跳动着。  
离叛徒的死亡只有五分钟。


End file.
